1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to audio signal analyzing systems and methods, and particularly to a system and method for modulating audio effects of speakers in a sound system.
2. Description of Related Art
In any sound system, ultimate sound quality depends on how the quality of the speakers in the sound system. A speaker is a component that takes an audio signal stored on storage like compact disks (CDs), tapes and digital video disks (DVDs), and turns the audio signal back into sound waves that people can hear. Generally, a sound system has more than one speaker, and sound systems that provide better surround-sound effect generally has more that one speaker. For example, the type of 2.1 channel surround sound system has a left channel speaker, a right channel speaker and a super-undertone speaker, and the type of 5.1 channel surround sound system has a front-left channel speaker, a front-right channel speaker, a rear-left channel speaker, a rear-right channel speaker, and a super-undertone speaker.
For a surround sound system with good quality, in one aspect, sounds from different speakers should reach a listener's ears at about the same instant. In another aspect, sounds from different speakers should have about the same pitch. However, it's difficult to ensure that speakers in the surround sound system have the above characteristics once they are produced.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for modulating audio effects of speakers in a sound system.